Huang Xiaolong/Weapons
Weapons and Equipment Current * Asura Ring (Obtained in Chapter 9) * Blades of Asura (Obtained in Chapter 9) * Cold Jade Bed (Obtained in Chapter 9) * Treasure Mirror (Obtained ch-65) * Flame Pagoda (Obtained ch-75) * Small Boat (Obtained in Chapter 229) * Eminent Holiness Halberd (Obtained in Chapter 301) * Beast God Scepter (Obtained in Chapter 302) (Fused with his Body) * Devil and Ghost Flag (Obtained in Chapter 320) * Ghost King's Spatial Ring (Obtained in Chapter 326) * Great Dragon Saber (Obtained in Chapter 360) * Mulberry Wood Sword (Obtained in Chapter 544) * Myriad World Divine Cauldron (Obtained in 658) * Flame Dragon War-Ship (Created in Chapter 707) * Lan Shi Divine Armor (Obtained in Chapter 778) * Light of Water Deity (Obtained in Chapter 786) * Heavenly God Mountain (Obtained in Chapter 833) * Thunder God Cauldron (Obtained in Chapter 880) * Suppressing Prison Silver Moon Blade * Merging Pil Pagoda * Underworld Spring Demon Robe * Sea Emperor Tower * Cauldron Dragon Spaceship * Nether King Jade * Heavenly Martial Treasury * Nine Yin Magic Mirror (Obtained in Chapter 1679) * Dark Saint Ring (Obtained in Chapter 2350) * Winged Dragon Saint Ship (Obtained in Chapter 2354) * Black Corpse Saint Ring (Obtained in Chapter 2504) * Flying Blood Tablet (Obtained in Chapter 2511) * Yellow Dragon Armor (Obtained in Chapter 2918) * Sun and Moon Pill Cauldron (Obtained in Chapter 2933) * Yellow Dragon Twin Blades (Obtained in Chapter 3010) * Yellow Dragon Origin Tree (Obtained in Chapter 3143) * Yellow Dragon Cloak (Obtained in Chapter 3163) * Yellow Dragon Heart (Obtained in Chapter 3163) * Pangu's Divine Sword (Obtained in Chapter 3427) * Pangu's Divine Axe (Obtained in Chapter 3440) * Runes of the Ice Palace [Universe Supreme Treasure Presumed] (Obtained in Chapter 3476) * Star Dragon God Tree Supreme Treasure (Obtained in Chapter 3525) * Universe Boat (Universe Supreme Treasure) (Obtained in Chapter 3591) * Three Gods Halberd (Universe Supreme Treasure) (Chapter 3637) * Samsara Sword (Universe Supreme Treasure) (Chapter 3685) * Golden Sun Ring (Universe Supreme Treasure) (Chapter 3696) * Death Blade (Universe Supreme Treasure) (Chapter 3701) * Yin Yang Wind Fire Wheel (Universe Supreme Treasure) (Chapter 3701) * Nameless Magic Mirror (Chapter 3714) * Black Demon Spear (Universe Supreme Treasure) (Chapter 3716) * Ghost Staff (Universe Supreme Treasure) (Chapter 3716) * Blood Axe (Universe Supreme Treasure) (Chapter 3717) Former Items * Token to Join any super big faction * Asura Ring (Replica) (Created in Chapter 1032) ** Space is 10,000 times bigger than space ring given from Hidden Dragon 1st Prize from Barbarian Sect. * Blades of Asura (Replica) (Created in Chapter 1032) * Mulberry Wood Sword (Replica) (Created in Chapter 1032) * Subduing Demon Divine Stele (Obtained in Chapter 1059) * Jade Moon Conch (Obtained in Chapter 1221) * Nine Yin Magic Mirror (Obtained in Chapter 1332) (Refined at Chapter 1679) * Beast Barbarian Thunder Pearl (Obtained in Chapter 1557) * Black Dragon Bracelet (Obtained in Chapter 1608) * Black Dragon Throne (Obtained in at Chapter 1608) * Black Dragon Armor (Obtained in Chapter 1609) * Eternal City (Revealed in Chapter 1646) * Light Divine Staff (Obtained in Chapter 1700) * Light God Ring * Heaven (First Half Obtained in Chapter 1700, Second Half Obtained at Chapter 1965) * Ancient Heavenly Court (Obtained in Chapter 2044) * Devil Cloak (Obtained in Chapter 2063) * Treasure Dropping Gold Pig (Obtained in Chapter 2175) [[Heavenly Treasures|'Heavenly Treasures']]' (Replica)' These items can be taken to the Upper Boundary because they are items from the upper Boundary. These items are Replica of the Real Heavenly Treasures which were lost in the flow of time. Nobody has seen or heard of them in Hundred's of Millions of Years, so some Clans and Powerful Experts made Replica, some of them which had fallen in the Lower Realm for some Unknown Reason. * Linglong Treasure Pagoda ** Rank 9 in Heavenly Treasures List of the Martial Spirit World ** Obtained at Chapter 75 ** Amber Red Glowing Halo * God Binding Ring ** Rank 6 in Heavenly Treasures List of the Martial Spirit World ** Obtained at Chapter 123 ** Aureate Gold Flowing Halo * Absolute Soul Pearl ** Rank 4 in Heavenly Treasures List ** Obtained at Chapter 212 ** Deep Purple Glowing Halo * Godly Mt. Xumi ** Rank 1 in Heavenly Treasures List of the Martial Spirit World ** Obtained at Chapter 230 ** Came from the Buddha World ** Replica made by Old Man Xumi Thunder Pond *# Primal Chaos Spacial Domain Thunder Pond (1st ranked Thunder Pond) *# Primal Chaos Black Tortoise Thunder Pond (2nd ranked Thunder Pond) *# Primal Chaos Profound Light Thunder Pond (3rd ranked Thunder Pond) *# Primal Chaos Golden Dragon Thunder Pond (4th ranked Thunder Pond) *# Primal Chaos Earthen Heavenly Stem Thunder Pond (5th ranked Thunder Pond) *# Primal Chaos Purple Phoenix Thunder Pond (6th ranked Thunder Pond) *# Primal Chaos Heavenly Wind Thunder Pond (7th ranked Thunder Pond) *# Primal Chaos Green Wood Thunder Pond (8th ranked Thunder Pond) *# Primal Chaos Black Sea Thunder Pond (9th ranked Thunder Pond) Another Treasure * Dragon Pearl (Found in Chapter 363) Category:Huang Xiaolong Items Category:Heavenly Treasures Category:Treasure Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Stub